Sixteen
by IsabellaBensonBeckett
Summary: Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen e o resto da décima sexta delegacia se conhecem aos dezesseis anos, na escola. Romance, amizade e alguns segredos irão surgir... Ou não... - não liguem pra isso...
1. Chapter 1

Elliot acabara de acordar. Como sempre, bateu em seu despertador. Já era um costume dele. Seus pais ainda dormindo. Ele sabia que não devia fazer barulho. Era seu segundo ano no ensino médio. Estava namorando. Era capitão do time de futebol. Mas achava que mereceria algo melhor que sua namorada atual... Talvez... Não. Ele não poderia... Ou... Nah.

Depois de pensar muito, resolveu se arrumar. Não poderia se atrasar. Era o _**primeiro**_ dia. Estava muito ansioso.

Depois de meia hora se arrumando, foi para a cozinha, pegou um copo de suco, comeu uma torrada e foi para a escola, andando. Ele gostava de andar. Não conseguia explicar, mas sabia que ao andar, ficava relaxado. Ele sabia que poderia se ferir. Não ligava.

* * *

Chegou à escola uma hora antes da hora em que todos chegavam. Foi entrando, mas parou quando viu uma menina de cabelos castanhos, ondulado, sentada no banco logo a frente do portão. Encantou-se com ela.

Foi caminhando até o banco. Parecia que ele a conhecia.

Quando ela percebeu sua presença, fechou seus cadernos e livros e foi se levantando.

_Hey! Não... – ele estava realmente encantado com ela. – Não precisa sair. Hm, a propósito, meu nome é Elliot.

_Meu... – sua voz foi ficando mais fraca. – meu nome é Olivia. – ela disse esboçando um sorriso, mas ele logo viu uma cicatriz recente em seu rosto.

_Hm, oh! Seu... Seu rosto. O que houve? – ele estava preocupado, seria um namorado? Ou mesmo seu pai?

_Ah, nada. Agora eu... Preciso ir. De verdade, e... Foi ótimo conhecer você Elliot. – ela disse se soltando do braço dele, que antes prendia o pulso dela, e andando para os fundos da escola, onde ela sentou e pensou. Pensou no que realmente havia acontecido. E não era "nada".

Chegou a hora da entrada, e Olivia correu para o banheiro. Estava apavorada. E quando ela correu, um amigo seu viu... Saiu correndo atrás dela. Ele correu mesmo, queria alcançá-la. Elliot viu. Ele e o menino eram do mesmo time de futebol. Eram capitão e sub-capitão. Conheciam-se muito bem, mas ele nunca havia falado sobre Olivia. Por quê?

Não pensou duas vezes. Saiu correndo atrás do menino. Chegou até o menino e encontrou-o parado em frente à porta do banheiro feminino.

* * *

_**N/A**_**:** _Ta curtinha, eu sei... Mas... Vou fazer um pouco de chantagem com meus leitores... Mwahahahaha... _

_Reviews = Capítulos (:_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Chegou até o menino e encontrou-o parado em frente ao banheiro feminino."_

_Hey Fin! Que diabos você ta fazendo na frente do banheiro feminino? E... Correu atrás da Olivia por quê? – Elliot disse com certo ciúme. Espera. Ciúme? Ele tinha namorada... Bah. Esqueça Kathy por um segundo. Sua nova amiga estava no banheiro. Por quê?

_Elliot... Olivia está mal cara... – quando o negro terminou as palavras Olivia saiu do banheiro. – Hey baby girl! Tudo bem com você?

_S-sim... Eu... Preciso ir pra aula... Não posso me atrasar mais... – ela disse, logo depois esboçando um sorrisinho.

_Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier okay? Pode confiar em mim e no Elliot aqui... – Fin disse, dessa vez fazendo Olivia dar um sorriso mais confiante.

_Okay. Hm, preciso mesmo ir. – ela disse, chegando perto de Fin, e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Boa sorte com o professor de biologia Liv! – Fin disse fazendo Olivia gargalhar. Pela primeira vez no dia. Mas quando Olivia percebeu que Kathy estava do lado dela, parou de rir, se despediu dos meninos, de Kathy, e foi andando até a sala de biologia.

Fin então viu Cragen, sempre atolado em papel. Foi ajudá-lo. Eram amigos, mas não tanto quanto ele e Munch... Esses dois eram inseparáveis mesmo.

Kathy virou para Elliot com uma expressão não muito feliz...

_O que você e o Tutuola estavam fazendo conversando com a esquisita? Hm? – ela estava realmente irritada.

_Nada. Na verdade, só conversando mesmo. Ela tem uma cicatriz, e eu diria que é bem recente e... – ele foi interrompido pelo sinal... Ele precisava ir. E... Descobriu que sua primeira aula, era a mesma que a de Olivia. Deus! Ele realmente queria falar com ela. Sentia que ela era uma boa pessoa. E era.

Foi andando, deixando Kathy sozinha no corredor. Como eram de salas diferentes, não precisaria aturar mais as brigas durante as aulas.

Foi andando até a sala, e perguntou ao professor qual era sua mesa.

_**BANG!**_

Ele e Olivia eram parceiros na aula.

Foi sentar-se ao seu lado, mas Olivia nem ligou, na verdade, nem olhou para ver quem era. Até que ouviu a voz dele.

_Oi... A gente... – ele começou a falar, mas foi cortado por ela.

_Olha... Eu... Hm, a gente pode falar no intervalo? Por favor... Eu realmente preciso analisar isso aqui. – ela disse apontando para o microscópio a sua frente.

_Ah, claro! Depois... – ele disse pegando uma amostra na frente do microscópio dele.


	3. Chapter 3

"__Oi... a gente... – ele começou a falar, mas foi cortado por ela._

__Olha... Eu... Hm, a gente pode falar no intervalo? Por favor... Eu realmente preciso analisar isso aqui. – ela disse apontando para o microscópio a sua frente. _

__Ah, claro! Depois... – "ele disse pegando uma amostra na frente do microscópio dele." _

A aula passou bem rápido. Ambos estranharam, mas quando o sinal tocou e Olivia rapidamente escreveu uma coisa em um papel, e entregou a Elliot. Foi quando ele viu o porquê dela entregar-lhe o papel tão rápido. **Kathy.** Não estavam tendo um romance secreto. Muito pelo contrário. Eram amigos. Mesmo?

Assim que Kathy viu Olivia saindo, olhou para Elliot. Este percebeu o olhar dela. Foi andando até a mesa do professor. Assim que entregou suas observações, Kathy o puxou pela gola da camisa.

_Kathy! Que diabos? – ele estava querendo sair, queria se encontrar com Olivia. Sabia que Kathy não permitiria isso.

_Ué... – ela disse sem entender. – Você é **meu** namorado. E não da esquisita. – Kathy nunca teve uma boa relação com Olivia. Para Kathy, Olivia era só outra menina nerd. Por que... Para Kathy, todas as meninas eram nerds.

_Ela não é esquisita Kath. Agora, eu preciso mesmo ir. – ele disse agora se afastando dela, e abrindo o papel que Olivia havia dado a ele.

Deus! Ela pediu para encontrá-lo no Central Park! Ele iria claro! Mas sabia que se alguém descobrisse, era o fim.

Tarde demais. Fin pulou em Elliot, deixando o papel cair, assim Munch e Cragen, como sempre curiosos demais pegaram o papel.

Fin olhou para o pequeno papel pasmo. Deus! Olivia era amiga dele, de todos eles, mas não poderiam mentir. Ela era o sonho de todo menino naquela escola. Mesmo sendo ignorada, sem muitos amigos. Ela era linda. Todos diziam isso. Inclusive Fin.

_Vo-você vai se encontrar com a Baby girl? – Fin disse, completamente sem palavras.

_Deus! Você... – Cragen não tinha palavras.

_Ahhh, tigrãaao! – Munch exclamou. Estava feliz. Muito feliz.

_É só uma conversa! God! O que eu fiz pra merecer vocês hein? – Elliot disse, agora sorrindo. Ele tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. E estava prestes a ganhar uma amiga. Ele tinha certeza que seria a melhor amiga dele, para o resto da vida.

_**N/A**_**:** _Reviews e eu posto o próximo _*u*


	4. Chapter 4

Esperou o dia inteiro, e finalmente a aula acabou. Foi andando para fora do colégio com Munch, Cragen e Fin. Amigos inseparáveis. Foram direto para a casa de Elliot. Gostavam de ficar lá. E... Tinham que arrumar Elliot para o "encontro", nada muito formal, mas nada que mostrasse que ele não ligava para a aparência. O que não era verdade. Elliot ligava, e muito para a aparência.

Quando chegaram à casa de Elliot, a mãe dele ficou pasma. Não tinha sido avisada que os meninos iriam para sua casa.

Mas mesmo assim sorriu para eles, e fez de tudo para que eles se sentissem bem ali. Fez mais comida, óbvio, mas de ultima hora, então não sabia se iria ficar bom. Esperava que sim.

O almoço ao contrario do que era normalmente, foi bem divertido, os meninos não paravam de falar. E na hora que Elliot se levantou, os meninos saíram correndo atrás dele pelas escadas. A mãe de Elliot estava rindo dos amigos do filho. Ela estava muito feliz por seu menino. Era estudioso, feliz e tinha muitos amigos. O sonho de todo adolescente.

Os meninos ficaram a tarde inteira decidindo sobre o que Elliot iria usar para encontrar Olivia no Central Park. E do nada o relógio apita.

**17:00**

Ele precisava ir. Fin, Munch e Cragen foram com Elliot, mas assim que chegassem, iriam sair, eles prometeram.

Foram conversando, até que Elliot avistou Olivia. Ela estava linda. Uma calça jeans, blusa de manga curta branca, tênis preto e com o cabelo solto, um pouco nos ombros e o resto para trás. Ela estava realmente, linda. Quando os meninos perceberam Elliot olhando para a menina, conseguiram tirá-lo do transe em que se encontrava.

_Hey Elliot! Cuide bem da nossa pequena okay? – Fin se importava muito com ela.

_Pode deixar...

Elliot foi andando de encontro a menina, mas quando ouviu um barulho vindo de trás das moitas, correu até ela.

Ela lutava contra ele. Pensava que era outra pessoa, mas quando ele disse a ela quem era, apenas o fitou.

_Ficou maluco? – ela disse, não esboçando nenhuma alegria.

_Eu... Achei que alguém viria te machucar. – ele estava preocupado com ela.

_Ah, bom... Isso é meio estranho. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Porque normalmente eu sou a "esquisita". – ela completou dessa vez séria.

_Não pra mim. – ele a fez sentir-se segura, feliz. Como um irmão. De verdade. Alguém que cuida de você.

Assim ficaram conversando até as seis. Mas quando ele se levantou para perguntar a ela novamente sobre a cicatriz em seu rosto, ouviram uma mulher gritando por socorro. Correram até o som. E o que viram deixou-os chocados.


	5. Chapter 5

A mulher estava deitada na grama, sangrando, chorando. Ela pediu para que eles ligassem para a polícia. Elliot saiu de perto e ligou. Quando Olivia foi se afastar da mulher, esta a implorou para ficar com ela. Estava assustada e queria muito uma companhia. Olivia apenas assentiu. Estava com muita pena da pobre mulher. Olivia estava muito mal. Queria ajudar a mulher. Sabia o que havia acontecido. Sabia mesmo.

_Qual seu nome? – Olivia perguntou.

_Sa... – a mulher estava aterrorizada. Elliot acabara de ligar para a policia, que já estava a caminho, e chegou quando Olivia pegava ar para falar.

_Sh, sh, sh... Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu... – Olivia percebeu que Elliot estava olhando para as duas. A mulher estava apavorada com a presença de Elliot, mas Olivia disse que ele era amigo, fazendo a mulher se acalmar.

_Meu... Nome. Samantha. – ela disse agora tentando sorrir, mas estava muito machucada. Foi então que percebeu a cicatriz no rosto de Olivia, ficou curiosa. – Oh! O que houve em seu rosto? Ah. – as facadas deram seu sinal de presença.

_Oh! Elliot! Chama uma ambulância RÁPIDO! – Olivia estava tratando aquela mulher como se fosse algum parente.

_É pra já. – Elliot disse discando o número de ambulâncias. Olivia por si segurava a mão de Samantha, confortando-a.

_Samantha...

_Sam... Me cha... Ah, chame de Sam... – a mulher não se agüentava mais e acabou desmaiando, fazendo Olivia petrificar, mas as sirenes de polícia e ambulância já eram ouvidas.

Os policiais puxaram Elliot e Olivia para um canto do parque, não muito longe da cena, enquanto os paramédicos pegavam Samantha e a colocavam dentro da ambulância. Olivia não conseguia tirar da cabeça as cenas de Samantha pedindo para ficarem com ela. Elliot estava preocupado com Olivia.

Assim que os policiais terminaram as perguntas, Elliot chegou com um copo de café pa

ra Olivia. Ela aceitou, e começou a tomar. Estava com frio. Já passavam das oito. Quando ambos olham para a multidão, Elliot enxerga sua mãe, e Olivia também. Deus! O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Estavam conversando, mas... Oh Deus! Eles eram testemunhas.

Serena e Bernardette se conheciam. Eram amigas. Como nunca apresentaram seus filhos antes. Serena tinha uma desculpa. Vergonha. Vergonha de sua filha. Mas a amava, e Olivia sabia disso.

_Oh! – Serena exclamou abraçando a filha.

_Mãe! – Olivia estava realmente assustada, sua mãe poderia não ser a melhor mãe do mundo, era carinhosa, mas... Quando bebia... Olivia tinha que cuidar de si mesma a maior parte do tempo.

Quando Serena olhou para o rosto de sua filha ficou espantada.

_Oh! O que é isso no seu rosto? – Serena definitivamente não entendia, ela havia feito aquilo? Antes que Serena se culpasse na frente de Elliot e da mãe dele, Olivia puxou sua mãe para outro canto.

_Uma cicatriz. Ontem à noite. Você. Garrafa de vodka. – Olivia estava um pouco estressada, acabara de ajudar uma vítima.

_Oh! Desculpe-me Olivia! Eu sinto muito. Eu não... – Serena foi cortada pela filha

_Você estava bêbada. Eu sei... Já me acostumei mãe. – foi a vez de Serena ficar triste. Deus! Ela era uma mãe tão ruim assim? – Mas eu te amo. Muito. Muito mesmo. – Olivia disse abraçando a mãe.

Depois de uns dois minutos, Elliot e Bernardette foram ao encontro de Olivia e Serena.

* * *

_**N/A:** __Esse capútulo é dedicado a Sarah501B =3 , ela que leu todos e deu review! Tamo junta \õ/\õ/ _


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que a mãe de Elliot e a mãe de Olivia se encontraram, pediram desculpas por não apresentar seus filhos e começaram a apresentação. Mas quando começaram a apresentar Olivia, o policial que havia interrogado Elliot e Olivia os chamou novamente, e estes não pensaram duas vezes, foram andando em direção ao policial.

Serena estava orgulhosa de sua menina. Apesar de tudo...

Bernardette estava torcendo para seu filho ficar com Olivia. Tinha gostado da jovem.

Elliot estava cada vez mais encantado com Olivia. Ela era... Uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola. Na verdade, a mais bonita, aos olhos dele.

Conversaram com os detetives mais uma vez, Olivia se sentiu sim culpada, ela viu o pavor nos olhos de Samantha, deve ter sido o mesmo pavor que sua mãe sentira. Agora com lágrimas nos olhos ela virou para Elliot, e este a abraçou. A confortou. Mas ela logo saiu de seus braços, olhou nos olhos dele, e chegou para o lado. Ele achou que ela iria embora, mas...

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Elliot olhou para ela, ambos sorrindo. Mas quando ele tomou coragem para falar com ela, ele a viu partindo. Ela estava com a mãe.

Então ele apenas sussurrou para si mesmo:

"_Eu gosto de você Olivia, não como uma amiga... Tem algo a mais nisso. Não é mais uma amizade comum, sinto algo a mais por você..." _

Logo depois de sussurrar isso para si mesmo, sua mãe o chamou, precisavam ir embora. Ele concordou com a mãe, e foi andando, ainda com a mão na bochecha. Ele gostava mesmo de Olivia.


	7. Chapter 7

Depois do beijo que Olivia tinha dado na bochecha dele, ele não parava de pensar em Olivia, e na mulher no parque...

Deus! Coitada. Ele sabia que se alguém fizesse isso com Olivia, ele não deixaria o desgraçado vivo. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua mãe chamando-o no pé da escada. Ele desceu. Kathy. O que ela queria?

_Obrigada senhora Stabler. – Kathy disse com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

_Por nada... Kathy. – a mãe de Elliot disse desgostosa. Não gostava daquela menina. Não mesmo. – Elliot, estou indo lá pra fora. Preciso molhar minhas plantas. – e assim dito, a mãe dele saiu porta afora. Não suportava aquela menina.

_Okay mãe... – ele fitou Kathy, e esta sem pensar duas vezes se jogou para cima de Elliot, beijando-o com fúria. – Que diabos Kathy? – ele estava sem palavras, que diabos tinha acontecido com ela?

_Ué... Você é meu namorado né?

_É... É Kath, mas... Acho que a gente deve dar um tempo sabe? Sei lá... Um tempinho. – ele estava meio constrangido.

_AH! Okay. Você quer ficar com a esquisita... Okay, eu entendi. Depois vem me procurar. – e nisso Kathy saiu correndo da casa dele.

Ele estava muito bem. Não estava triste como deveria. Estava pensando em Olivia. Subiu para seu quarto e ficou escutando o rádio. Acabou dormindo. E só acordou no dia seguinte.

_**N/A**_**: **_Só posto o outro se tiver reviews =P_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Estava pensando em Olivia. Subiu para seu quarto e ficou escutando o rádio. Acabou dormindo. E só acordou no dia seguinte."_

Como sempre, Elliot acordou antes que seus pais. Arrumou-se, tomou o café da manhã e foi andando para a escola. Sempre chegava uma hora antes, costumava ficar sozinho, mas agora, ele tinha Olivia. Ela o acompanhava nas conversas de antes da aula. Era sempre assim. Mas não naquele dia. Entrou pelo portão da escola e não viu Olivia no banco, com a expressão serena de sempre. Ela estava com uma cara assustada. E de repente uma voz familiar. Ele conhecia aquela voz.

**Kathy.**

Olivia estava assustada com Kathy? Deus! Ele resolveu então chegar mais perto de Olivia. Kathy estava encolhida, com uma faca na mão. Ela não se mataria.

Elliot chegou mais perto de Kathy com a mão estendida para a mesma. Esta aceitou a ajuda, mas logo se agarrou nele, num ato de posse.

_Agora... Ele é meu... Só meu. – Kathy sussurrava, mas com o silencio, Elliot e Olivia ouviram também.

_Wow! Espera... Você acha... Que a gente tinha alguma coisa? – Olivia estava sim, chocada. Ela e Elliot? Não... Não daria certo.

_Hm, é... Não tinham? – nisso Kathy virou para Elliot.

_Não! – Elliot e Olivia disseram na mesma hora.

_Ah...

_Ele é só meu amigo Kathy. Nada a mais. – Olivia disse fitando Kathy. Como...

_Exato Kath. Só amigos. – Elliot estaria cabisbaixo se Kathy não estivesse ali.

"_Só amigos. Só meu amigo." _

Elliot e Olivia se despediram, ela entrou com seu livro e ele ficou com Kathy. Até a hora do sinal tocar.

_**BANG!**_

Elliot e Olivia juntos na primeira aula de novo.

_**N/A**_**:**___Reviews e capítulo nove (((:_


	9. Chapter 9

Assim que Elliot entrou na escola, viu Olivia conversando com mais alguém. Não era Fin, Munch ou Cragen. Não era ninguém que ele conhecia.

Chegaram as líderes de torcida. Ficaram na frente dele. Ele não conseguiu ver quem era. Apenas via Olivia. E pela primeira vez na vida quis que aquilo acabasse. Conseguiu se afastar das meninas, e viu com quem Olivia estava. Lake. Ele sabia que Lake tinha uma paixão secreta por ela.

Deus! E se... Ela gostasse dele também. Não... Não poderia.

Enfim o sinal tocou e foram todos para as salas. Elliot sorriu indo atrás de Olivia e virando-se para Lake antes de entrar na sala como quem diz: "Ela é minha agora."

Lake apenas bufou. Sabia que Kathy não permitiria. Assim como ele não permitiria alguém com Olivia.

As aulas foram tranqüilas, mas o intervalo era o que preocupava Elliot. Lake, ele, Olivia e Kathy. O sinal tocou. Olivia estava muito concentrada anotando coisas no caderno. Lake e Kathy entraram. Logo ela foi para o colo de Elliot, enquanto Lake ficava cada vez mais perto de Olivia. Mas logo um homem na porta da sala chamou Elliot e Olivia. Ambos levantaram e foram andando em direção ao homem. Deixando Lake e Kathy bravos. Muito bravos. Como Elliot havia a deixado sozinha lá?

Como Olivia havia ido com ele? Sabia que eram somente amigos. Mas mesmo assim sentia ciúmes. Ela havia tentado muito ficar com Elliot. Não iria perdê-lo.

O homem na porta era nada menos, nada mais que um policial. Olivia tomou inspiração nele. Elliot também. Mas não sabia ainda o motivo da cicatriz no rosto de Olivia. Estava fascinado com a cicatriz. Queria saber de onde ela vinha. E o por que. Por que alguém havia machucado Olivia?

A voz do detetive chamando Elliot, acabou confundiu a cabeça dele, fazendo-o olhar para o mesmo.

_Sim? – Elliot disse totalmente sem jeito.

_Aquela mulher...

_Samantha. – Olivia completou.

_Isso... Ela foi estuprada. Por dois homens. – o detetive disse, fazendo Olivia ficar paralisada. (IBB: Nem sei de onde eu tirei isso. Ah, SVU...)

_Deus! – Olivia estava sim chocada.

_Como? Digo... Deus! – Elliot estava sem palavras.

_Ela quer ver vocês. Hoje à tarde. – O policial disse novamente, Olivia esboçou um sorriso no rosto. Um dos primeiros naquele dia.

_Eu vou.

_Eu também.

_Ótimo. – O policial disse, virando de costas e indo embora.

_O que eu direi a minha mãe? – Elliot disse com certa preocupação em seu rosto.

_Ah... – Olivia tentava achar as palavras certas. Não queria que Elliot ficasse lá por causa dela. – Se não puder...

_Não! Eu vou. Com certeza. – Elliot disse sorrindo para Olivia. Ela esboçou outro sorriso. Os sorrisos dela eram tão raros, quanto lindos.

_Ah. Kathy... Ela... Quer que você... – e quando Olivia ia terminar a frase...

**_BANG!_**

**_N/A_****: **_Como eu amo meus leitores... Reviews e o próximo capítulo sai, contando o que aconteceu, mas eu acho que ta bem óbvio... _

_Dedicado á Sarah501B e a IsabelaGomezLovato =3 Espero que tenham curtido. _


	10. Chapter 10

"__Não! Eu vou. Com certeza. – Elliot disse sorrindo para Olivia. Ela esboçou outro sorriso. Os sorrisos dela eram tão raros, quanto lindos. _Ah. Kathy... Ela... Quer que você... – e quando Olivia ia terminar a frase..._

_**BANG!**"_

Elliot deu um beijo nela. Não um beijo normal, como "amigos" faziam. Um beijo mais intenso. Deus! Ele havia beijado Olivia. Na frente de Kathy. E agora?

Assim que se separaram, Olivia não sabia o que dizer. Não mesmo. Deus! Ele tinha namorada. E ela tinha visto o beijo. Ele a beijou. Por quê? Ah não. Kathy viu, e estava andando na direção dos dois.

Okay. Hora de entrar em pânico. Não. Não para Olivia. Graças a Deus. Fin acabara de entrar na sala. Puxou Elliot e Olivia. E os três sem pensar duas vezes, saíram correndo pela escola. Até um lugar que Kathy ou Lake, não iriam achá-los. O cantinho dos meninos. Eles sempre iam para lá quando encrencados. Claro que Elliot teria que se explicar, mas não queria sair de perto de Olivia tão cedo. Queria passar os próximos, 20, 30, 40, 50 anos com ela. Somente ela. Acordou com a voz de Cragen o dando uma bronca. Ele tratava Olivia como uma filha. Literalmente. Não sabia se era porque era um ano mais velho... Enfim, simplesmente não sabia.

O sinal tocou. A próxima aula de Elliot era de literatura. A de Olivia matemática. Pela primeira vez, eles não tinham a mesma aula. (IBB: Isso porque eu sou muito malvada.)

Olivia se despediu dos meninos, e quando chegou perto de Elliot, deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Elliot sorriu para ela, e foi andando pelo outro lado. Fin, Munch e Cragen estavam felizes. Achavam que os dois tinham alguma química. Elliot já teria admitido isso, mas não perto dela. Eles tinham que separá-los por um dia, e ver se...

Se ele poderia terminar com Kathy, para ficar com Olivia de uma vez por todas. Provavelmente não conseguiria.

Mas valia a pena tentar.

_**N/A:** Reviiiiiiews por favoooor :3 _


	11. Chapter 11

A aula de Olivia foi simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela gostava de matemática. Era muito boa na matéria. Muito boa mesmo.

A aula de Elliot, não fora muito boa. Como ele e Lake eram da mesma turma de literatura, Elliot era fuzilado com os olhos de Lake.

Elliot tentou manter-se calmo. Conseguiu pela aula toda, mas assim que o sinal tocou, Elliot correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas foi parado por Kathy no meio do caminho. Tentou desviar, sem muito sucesso, pois Lake saiu correndo de um canto e bateu nele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

_Ahh! – Elliot reclamou assim que chegou ao chão.

_O que diabos você fez com ela hm? – Lake queria explicações.

_Não... A pergunta é... Por que você a beijou? – Kathy estava irritada. E muito irritada.

_Kath... – Elliot estava sem conseguir respirar, o pé de Lake estava em suas costas imobilizando-o ao chão. Nesse momento, Olivia chegou e viu Elliot imobilizado por Lake e Kathy agachada o perguntando algo.

Ela correu, muito. Chegou até os três, derrubando Lake e pegando Elliot pelo pulso.

Eles se entreolharam e decidiram ficar ali. De frente para Kathy e Lake. Mas Elliot queria mostrar o que sentia por Olivia. Não pensou duas vezes. A puxou pela cintura, lhe dando um beijo, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Não sabia se Kathy daria um tapa em seu rosto, ou se Olivia faria, mas simplesmente, não ligava. Apreciava o momento. Poderia não ter outra chance.

Assim que ele separou seus lábios dos de Olivia, sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço. O mesmo com Olivia.

Não sabiam para onde estavam indo. Apenas correram para onde as pessoas os levavam.

Elliot estava com certo medo. Olivia não. Ela saberia se defender. Conseguia se defender de sua mãe quando esta estava bêbada.

Apenas correram, e ao chegar em um certo lugar, foram jogados no chão.

Ambos com medo. Sim, ambos tremendo muito.

Elliot notou o medo nos olhos de Olivia. Apenas a puxou para perto.

Ela o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Ele correspondeu ao abraço.

Mal sabiam eles, quem havia os puxado.

_**N/A: **Mais uma vez, acabando com a graça da leitura =P, enfim..._

_Reviews = capítulos... =3 _

_Espero que estejam curtindo. Dedicado á Sarah501B que achou que "seria não muito diferente do que a gente vê na série"... Acho que você se enganou um pouquinho né? _

_Eu postei esse agora, porque estou há muito tempo sem atualizar... sorry =/  
_

_To meio ocupada e não sei quando vou atualizar de novo =/  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Estavam abraçados. Estavam com medo. Muito medo. Os dois tremiam. Mas logo Olivia se afastou. O instinto de policial falou mais alto, começou a andar pelo lugar. Era escuro. Talvez uma sala de aula? Não. Não tinha nada no lugar. Talvez a quadra de basquete. Possivelmente a quadra.

Quando Olivia olhou para cima, a luz acendeu. Cegando-a por alguns segundos. Elliot a segurou quando ela deu alguns passos para trás.

Ele resolveu olhar ao redor. E viu Fin, Munch e Cragen parados do outro lado da quadra. Elliot os olhou incrédulo. Eles haviam arrastado os dois para lá? Deus! Que diabos eles estavam pensando? Elliot não pensou duas vezes, deixou Olivia sentada no chão e saiu correndo em direção a eles.

_Que diabos? – ele estava sim alterado. Muito alterado.

_Nós é que perguntamos. – Cragen não estava com um tom de voz muito feliz.

_Hãn? – Elliot não entendeu a resposta de Cragen.

_Você... – Fin disse, sendo cortado por Munch.

_Beijou a Olivia na frente de Kathy. E do Lake. Que diabos Elliot? – Ele não estava feliz. Estava realmente bravo. Não sabia o que faria com Elliot.

_E-eu... – Elliot ia começar a se explicar quando Olivia interrompeu seus pensamentos dando um gemido de dor.

Todos correram até ela, que se contorcia.

_Hey baby girl. Tudo bem? – Fin a tratava como a irmã que ele nunca teve.

_Aham. To... – ela parou e fez uma careta. – Bem...

_Não. Você não ta bem Olivia. – Munch disse, preocupado com ela.

_Não mesmo.

Olivia se contorceu mais uma vez, estava com uma dor horrível em suas pernas, braços e cabeça. Mas sabia que se dissesse algo, não iam deixá-la em paz. Costumava fingir. Normalmente não ligaria em mentir. Mas não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo.

A dor estava muito forte e logo a cabeça dela soltava um pequeno rastro de sangue. Que diabos havia acontecido? Ninguém se lembrava. Haviam caído no caminho? Damn. Ninguém conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Por que só Olivia?


	13. Chapter 13

Tentaram convencer Olivia a falar. Alguma coisa. Ela negava. Não queria falar. Não mesmo. Ela sabia que se falasse eles iriam sentir pena. Ela odiava quando alguém sentia pena dela. Simplesmente... Odiava.

Mas sabia que eles não desistiriam até saber o que ela sentia. Então ela desistiu de esconder.

_Eu só... Lembro de...

_Lembra-se do beijo? – Cragen perguntou.

_Sim. Lembro-me do beijo, e de vocês me puxando pelo pulso. Depois de um lugar escuro, e depois uma luz ofuscante sobre meus olhos. – Olivia só se lembrava disso mesmo. Não sabia como havia parado lá.

_E você Elliot? Do que você se lembra? – Fin perguntou aflito.

_Do beijo, de vocês me puxando, do lugar escuro, de segurar Olivia depois de ela ficar temporariamente cega, de colocá-la no chão...

_É ISSO! – Munch gritou.

_O quê? – Olivia disse com a mão na cabeça.

_Ele te pegou, a gente viu ele botar você no chão para vir falar conosco. Então... Se você está com uma dor na cabeça, você pode ter caído de cabeça no chão depois que ele te soltou. – Teorias de Munch.

_É. Pode ser... – Olivia reclamou baixinho.

Elliot percebeu o desconforto nela, apenas a abraçou. Ela ainda estava sentada no chão. Ele fez o que queria fazer desde que havia saído daquela aula. A pegou no colo, levando-a para a arquibancada. Deitou-a num degrau. Os meninos sorriam. Queriam que isso acontecesse desde o principio. Achavam Olivia e Elliot um casal bonitinho. Mas não sabiam se poderia acontecer alguma coisa.

Estavam apenas observando os dois. Até que Elliot os chamou para ajudar com Olivia. Ela estava fraca. Ninguém sabia o porquê. Nem ela sabia. Achavam que era por tempo sem comer alguma coisa. Resolveram sair.

Assim que saíram da escola, haviam três pessoas esperando por eles. Uma delas era Kathy. As outras duas...

_**N/A: **Sou muito malvada. Aí espero que estejam curtindo a fic. Mereço alguma review? _


	14. Chapter 14

"_Assim que saíram da escola, haviam três pessoas esperando por eles. Uma delas era Kathy. As outras duas..."_

Kathy, Lake e Porter. Que diabos? Eles não se falavam muito, mas não era difícil entender que ele também era afim de Olivia. Ela não ligou muito para a recepção dos três e foi andando para casa. Sabia que alguém viria atrás dela, era pouco provável, mas já estava esperando isso. Se não acontecesse, tudo bem. Não precisava de guarda-costas.

Mas sentia que estava sendo seguida. Do nada se virou para trás. Não viu ninguém. Começou a ficar assustada. Estava com medo sim. Igual há duas horas antes. Estava com medo, mas não estava sozinha. Agora era diferente, estava sozinha. Começou a tremer. Acabou caindo no chão. Não se agüentava em pé. Não conseguiria chegar em casa. Ficou uns dois minutos parada, até que sentiu alguém a levantar. Não sabia quem era. Ficou com mais medo ainda. Não conseguia nem olhar para a pessoa. Medo. Era a única palavra que vinha a mente dela. Medo. Estava morrendo de medo. Mas logo o medo passou ao ouvir as palavras que apenas uma pessoa diria a ela naquela hora.

_Ta tudo bem agora baby girl. – Fin. Era Fin. Ela não precisava temer. Fin era como um irmão. De verdade. Ele começou a andar com ela pela rua, a levando de volta a escola. Ela precisava comer alguma coisa.

Assim que passaram pelos portões da escola, Elliot não pensou duas vezes. Começou a correr em direção aos dois. Deixando Kathy sozinha. Não completamente. Com Lake e Porter. Não seriam uma companhia tão ruim. Assim que Elliot chegou perto de Olivia e Fin, tratou de abraçá-la, esta por sua vez, não conseguiu retribuir o abraço. Estava muito fraca. Muito fraca mesmo. Elliot percebendo isso a ajudou a sentar na cadeira mais próxima, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Kathy estava cada vez mais irritada. Estava perdendo o namorado. Lake e Porter irritados, pois podiam perder a possível namorada. Nenhum dos três deixaria isso acontecer.

Kathy por sua vez, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Olivia enquanto Elliot buscava um café para a mesma.

Olivia olhava Kathy sem entender nada. Elas nunca haviam se falado antes... Bom... Antes de Elliot beijá-la. Antes de elas estarem "competindo" pelo mesmo menino.

_Então... - Kathy começou. – Você está com o Elliot, e... Ele está com nós duas.

_Ah, não. Nós... – Olivia estava falando, mas Elliot chegou com o café e um sanduíche para ela. – Obrigada.

_De nada. Agora... Come um pouco, e... Eu preciso falar com você Kath. Agora. – ele disse com uma cara séria.

_Ahh. Elliot! Estamos conversando. – Kathy disse. Queria ver até onde Elliot iria.

_Jura? – Elliot disse incrédulo. Não acreditava que as duas pudessem estar conversando sem nenhuma briga. Não aconteceria. Ou aconteceria. Ele não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que ele iria conversar com Kathy e resolver o que ele queria. Queria mesmo acabar com o relacionamento deles. Não amava Kathy. Amava Olivia.

_Na verdade El... – Olivia foi cortada. Por Kathy.

_Na verdade El... Eu... Estava de saída. – Kathy deu um sorrisinho bobo.

_Ah, é mesmo? – Elliot disse esboçando outro sorriso, mas sarcástico. Não acreditava. – Então... Você pode muito bem, falar comigo agora Kathy. Vem. – ele disse puxando Kathy.

_Ai calma! – ela disse quase num grito. Olivia apenas olhou para o casal se afastando. Deu um gole no café, e uma mordida no sanduíche que Elliot dera a ela. Assim que foi dar outro gole no café, Porter chegou com um cobertor para ela. Passou o cobertor nos ombros dela, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Ele sorriu para ela e esta retribuiu o sorriso. Estava mesmo frio. Do mesmo jeito. Ninguém parecia se importar com o frio. Muito menos Porter. Na verdade... Qual era o primeiro nome dele mesmo? Ninguém sabia ao certo.

Olivia estava com certa vergonha... Mas perguntaria mesmo assim.

_Ei... Hm, qual seu primeiro nome mesmo? – Olivia perguntou, corando logo em seguida. Porter apenas olhou para ela. Sorriu. Mas logo continuou a fitar o chão. Murmurou uma coisa, achando que Olivia não ouviria, mas ela ouviu.

_Dean Porter. – o murmúrio foi baixo, mas não tão baixo para Olivia deixar de ouvir.

_Dean... Nome legal. – ela disse sorrindo.

_Hãn? – ele se fazia de desentendido.

_Você acabou de me falar seu primeiro nome. – ela disse com o sorriso fora de suas expressões.

_Ah sim... Obrigada. – ele disse, se aproximando dela e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ambos sorriram.

Ela deu um gole em seu café e Porter continuou olhando para ela. Não havia menina mais bonita. Não mesmo. Quando Elliot parou de discutir com Kathy, viu Porter na mesa com Olivia. O sangue dele subiu até a cabeça, ele foi andando até a mesa, quando chegou lá, não pensou duas vezes e deu um soco no rosto (IBB: na fuça) de Porter, fazendo-o cair no chão, e Fin puxar Olivia para o lado. A briga ia ser feia.

_**N/A:** Prometi o outro, e fiz viu? Demorou muito? DDD: enfim... Dedicado a minha beta feiosa –q (Isabela), amo você bebê =3_


	15. Chapter 15

Porter estava sim irritado. Como Elliot fizera aquilo com ele? Fácil. Olivia. Todos naquela maldita escola desejavam Olivia. Todos.

Fin estava com certo medo. Puxou Olivia para um canto a fim de protegê-la. Não queria que ela levasse uma pancada.

Kathy por sua vez, também via a briga. E sabia a causa da mesma. Era sempre Olivia. Sempre a "esquisita".

Nessa mesma hora, enquanto Porter e Elliot brigavam, Cragen saiu de dentro do refeitório. Assim que ele percebeu a briga, saiu correndo para tentar impedi-la.

Porter era violento, mas Elliot era mais. Muito mais. Cragen não pensou duas vezes e se colocou no meio dos dois. Não queria que uma morte acontecesse ali. Não mesmo. Quando conseguiu separar os dois, olhou para Olivia que estava com uma expressão aterrorizada.

Agora Cragen estava com pena dela. Nunca havia visto essa expressão no rosto dela. Nunca mesmo. Ela nunca se permitia ficar vulnerável na frente deles. Não mesmo. Sentia-se horrível quando ficava doente, e triste por não demonstrar.

Elliot e Porter ficaram fitando Olivia, sem mexer um músculo. 

Cragen e Fin abraçavam Olivia, protegendo-a, enquanto Elliot e Porter a fitavam com certa culpa.

Munch acabara de sair da quadra. Quando avistou Elliot e Porter discutindo e Olivia com expressão de medo, decidiu conversar com os meninos. Foi andando até eles, dando uma bronca nos dois. Ele sabia que se os provocasse, poderia voar longe. Não se importava.

Os dois assustaram Olivia? Não iria deixar barato. (IBB: ui, deu medo do Munch agora.)

_Que diabos vocês fizeram hm? – Munch estava alterado.

_Nada! – Elliot e Porter gritaram juntos.

_Então... Digam-me o porquê de Olivia estar com cara de medo! Vocês fizeram alguma coisa sim! – Munch tentara falar baixo. Sem muito sucesso.

_Eu... – Elliot foi cortado por Olivia.

_Ei... Eu... Hm... Acho que vou para casa okay? – ela estava com uma expressão mais tranqüila, deixando todos mais felizes.

_Eu te levo! – Fin disse, esboçando um sorriso confiante.

_Ah... Não... – Olivia foi cortada por Fin.

_Eu vou te levar Olivia. – ele disse. Agora sério.

_Tenho como negar? – ela perguntou, sarcástica.

_Sabe que não. – Fin disse esboçando outro sorriso.

_Então vamos! – dito isso, Olivia e Fin foram andando. Ela não iria para casa. Ele sabia disso.

Enquanto caminhavam, passaram pelo Central Park. Olivia imediatamente se lembrou de Samantha. Deus! Como ela estaria naquela hora?


End file.
